elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Freja Ann James
When the Gods of Ancient Times decide it's a good day to claim back the Earth, one mortal is left capable of expelling them back to oblivion. Too bad for the rest of humanity this born and bred woman from Bristol she's usually too drunk to care. |image = Image:FrejaAnnJames.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Cori Suicide as |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = N/A |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 25 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7404 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = From Oblivion And Back OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = oblivious_to |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Frann }} Information Things were pretty normal for Freja until the age of twenty five - we'll get to it in a second. But normal never means easy, as we all so well know it. She wasn't exactly one of those planned babies, she just happened, but she wasn't seen as some kind of bad omen or went through any traumatizing rejection of the kind. The notice of her mother's pregnancy was welcomed with happiness and her father quickly took two jobs to be able to provide everything he could for both his wife and his unborn child. Once she was born (on August 29th, for the more curious), her mother started working as well and put her under her mother's care, an emigrant from Sweden who actually got to name the girl, thus the Scandinavian way of spelling. Her childhood was normal, even if a little bit strict because of her grandmother, who seemed to soften once Marcus, Freja's younger brother, was born. It all started to get interesting once high school started. Freja was always a tomboy and ended up hanging out with the "bad boys", going about life with a terrible teenager attitude towards everything. She picked up smoking and drinking and by the age of sixteen, around the time she dropped out of high school. It wasn't a cry for attention or any neglecting by her parents part, nor because her grandmother died around that time. It was just a bad decision she took. By the age of seventeen, she was picking part-time jobs to gather enough money for drinking and cigarettes and the occasional drug - she was never an addict, but sometimes she liked to smoke a little weed or pop a MDMA pill. Life went on. She moved away at the age of eighteen to a dirty flat in a bad Bristol area and occasionally mailed her parents, but she nearly cut all ties as her apathy started to show and take the reigns of a big part of Freja's personality. She stopped caring about people and indulged herself only in drunken stupors and seven to seven happy hours. Mostly, she would came out okay, but it was a pity to see a girl that had once been so spunky crumble to a shrunken, uncaring person. One very normal day, however, things changed. Drastically so, too. She wouldn't have cared if the events that happened on that day didn't directly affect her (and the rest of the world, but it seemed that she had the centre of the stage for herself then). When the Gods of Ancient Times decided it was time to claim back Earth to themselves, they came back to take what was "rightfully theirs": the belief and life itself. Mortals began to be to believe in them again and, charmed by their majesty, began to empower the Gods by offering them their unwavering faith while prayers were chanted. What ended up putting Freja right in the middle was the fact she was completely unaffected by the presence of Gods for she withheld the power to expel them to oblivion again. Too bad she really doesn't care and while seven to seven happy hours happen, she'll just let things go by. Unfortunately for Freja, things aren't always simple and that certainly did not happen. Once the Gods and Goddesses began to realize that there was one single mortal with that kind of power, the cunning myths, ancient and wise, did not think about killing her but rather using her, for what does a powerful deity want but even more power? So the girl got into trouble, once again, and this time, quite against her will (as it tends to happen to most people who get into trouble). While Gods and Goddesses tried to beckon her to join their side and thus destroy common enemies, Freja began to push them away until she was found by a handful of rebels that had the same resisting capacity as hers to the influence of the mythological creatures. While the faith of the now believers were real as willpower cannot be tampered with, not even by Gods, those that offer no faith are always a valuable asset for the ones that walk in the grey path of neutrality. And Freja, the greyest of them all, only really wants a drink. Personality & Appearance Apathy. This is the one word that qualifies Freja. She doesn't care about anything but herself, and sometimes it's doubtful given how careless she is about everything in general. She's lazy, the kind of person you look and think "what a waste of space", and doesn't really think about what she says, which some can see as a quality, was she someone else. She doesn't lie, but the fact that everyone is used to lies, nobody can really distinguish when she's being serious or pointing out a flaw or something of the kind. She isn't, however, a cruel person (although she can be a real jackass), nor a really talkative one. She talks to herself a lot, yes, but socializing isn't her strong suit. Usually she's either too uninterested to give small talk a go or too drunk to make a conversation last for more than one minute (and if it lasts that long it's a feat). Freja is more the kind of person who sits in the back and watches through half-lid eyes while never really there. Her head is always in the clouds. Nevertheless, one of her qualities certainly is the fact she doesn't judge people by their appearance. Be it someone in an Armani suit or a sick looking homeless guy, she doesn't assume anything about anything, but just like that, she will laugh at other people's misfortunes because, as said, she can be a big asshole. Freja is constantly distraught. On occasion, a kind stranger has the decency to pull her away from the street because she was going to cross it while the light was still red for peons. She's very introspective, but not in a constructive way. It's almost as she narrates her life in her head most of the time. She can get lost easily and trip and fall a lot, she's a little uncoordinated and a lot of a clumsy girl. Tattoos: Her right arm has a tribal like patterned tattoo and her left arm has an indian woman's face. There are two griffins on her collarbone. Eleven swallows spread around her body (lower back (1), left breast (1), right ankle (2), inner wrists (2), left side of the hipbone (1), inner left thigh (1), back of neck (1) and right elbow (2)) and an unfinished koi fish on the right side of the torso. Abilities Back in her original world, she had the power to expel the Ancient Gods and Goddess that were trying to claim back the Earth back to oblivion, although she rarely did manage to catch any of them nor did she grasp the concept or how she worked. This is the only ability she has and doesn't work on anyone by mythological creatures. Other than that, she's perfectly normal. She does have other talents, such as: Able to hook her legs over her shoulders. Able to juggle with four balls at once and was never taught to do it. Able to roll her eyes to the back of her head. Able to lick her nose and elbows. So, she has a bunch of really useless talents and none of them are helpful to any situation. Deuteranomaly Freja suffers from deuteranomaly. This is irrelevant yet fun information if you want to screw around with her. On Sexuality As far as sexuality is concerned, Freja is definitely an interesting character. On the Kinsey scale, she's around a four 4, given as she's more prone to enjoy sex with a girl than with a guy. This is far from being an issue of trust or something of the kind, she simply prefers women because her whole sexual experience with them went better. It's neither about not liking getting roughened up - because she absolutely loves it. It is, however, a question of control, but unlike the ordinary person would assume, not of others, but of herself. While you can't call Freja a submissive archetype, she likes being controlled. This gives her a false feeling of safety, of being in complete control over her actions, while she's clearly not, as she's prone to indulge in drinking and smoking and the occasional drug. When being controlled, it's as if a lie tells her she'll be fine, even if she isn't actually changing her attitude. As a person who enjoys being controlled, she's not, however, the kind of person who just lays down there. Submissive doesn't really apply to her, since she likes to make people work for the dominant role. She will take said role as well if she's in the mood, but her "switch" tends to make her the kind of rebellious bottom. She'll bite and scratch and try to push them off to give a fight (it's all part of the fun), but unless she says no, she's actually just making things interesting, or at least trying to. On the other hand, she's also the kind of person who will bring an orgasm to her partner and not need release herself in return. Sometimes she's just happy in bringing someone over the edge and watch. She's not a sex freak at all, but she has a healthy libido of a young woman in her twenties (even if her aloof and lazy attitude sometimes say otherwise). Rarely does Freja say no to a little bit of fun, but she's actually more of a kisser and biter than a full on sexual being. She likes to make the foreplay last for longer than maybe some would like and what really turns her on it's the whole teasing and chasing part. She's often the one being chased, so to speak, but she does like to make others feel like that so she can toy with them, but not in a deliberately cruel way; she's a playful tease. Don't expect her to actually get close to anyone easily. Sure, she doesn't mind staying after sex and even falling asleep next to the person, but she's not one to talk much after the erotic playtime. She does have a habit of smoking a cigarette after all is said and done. Freja has her very sensitive spots just like any other human being; hers are the stomach/lower belly and the shell of her ears, the neck and her collarbone. She does love getting her hair caressed. M. S. Elegante: Timeline 23-May-2010: Arrival to Ms. Elegante in which she meets a couple of people and learns about the free alcohol. M. S. Elegante: Relationships TBA. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped